


Storm’s Trance

by DarkxPrince



Series: Tales of the Light [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Stormcaller, Stormtrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Channeling the power of the Storm could prove fatal to Rayina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm’s Trance

_“You’ll either rise a Stormcaller … or not at all.”_

Ikora’s voice was fresh in Rayina’s mind as she stepped onto the antenna. She could feel the Arc energy pulsing beneath her feet. It ebbed and flowed in reaction to her movements as if the energy itself was alive. Perhaps, in a sense, it  _was_  alive - waiting for those worthy enough to harness its power. Rayina knew she wasn’t the only Warlock to ever try to channel the Storm. Many Warlocks had come before, and so many of them had failed to gain the Storm’s attention. And out of the few that managed, even fewer still could ever wield its power.

So what made Rayina think she was any better? Truth was, she didn’t think herself any greater or lesser than any of the Warlocks who had come before her. If the Storm answered her call, all the better. If it didn’t, well, she could deal with that, too. Of course, that was the risk, wasn’t it? If she couldn’t wield its power - if she wasn’t found worthy enough - then she would fall here.

So then, was it worth the risk? Was she willing to risk her life on such a minuscule chance? Yet what would happen if she didn’t? Would Oryx and his Taken forces overwhelm them? Would the Last City be destroyed? Would all those thousands of innocents be killed? Would the Guardians fall one by one to the Darkness? Would the Light of the Traveler forever be snuffed out? No, it wouldn’t come to that. Rayina wouldn’t  _let_  it come to that.

With that thought, Rayina stopped at the end of the antenna, Arc energy coursing along her body. She looked up into the sky and, reaching with her Light, she called out to it.

And the Storm answered.

Lightning struck. A bright bolt impacted her even as it hit the antenna on which she stood. For a brief moment, the world turned pure white as she was reduced to nothing more than ionized particles. Yet this brief moment felt like it stretched out into eternity, as she and the Storm became one. The raw power of the Storm felt so different than the others. It wasn’t a constant burning flame like the Solar energy of the Sunsinger. Nor was it a chilling cold like the Void energy of the Voidwalker. There was a searing heat to the Arc energy of the Storm, yet it pulsed in warm waves over her.

All too soon she felt herself being pulled back together, her body condensed and reformed. With a final burst of electrical energy, Rayina floated back onto the antenna. She could feel the Arc energy pulsing through and along her body as she channeled the raw power of the Storm - this  _Stormtrance_. With waves of Vex advancing on her position, it was the perfect time to see what she was capable of now.

Lightning arced from her hands, crashing into the advancing Vex. The lightning didn’t merely strike one target, it chained between them, jumping from one to another. Within seconds the machines were reduced to nothing more ionized atoms. Rayina smiled beneath her helm - the power now at her fingertips was intoxicating. Oryx and his horde of Taken would fall before her might. No minion of the Darkness could stand against her and the Storm. Nothing could defeat her now, they would all fall before the power of the Storm.

As the last Vex fell, and the power of the Storm faded into her, Rayina felt herself frown. Clenching her fist, she stared down at it, feeling a phantom tingle from the Arc energy. As powerful as the Storm was - it was clearly dangerous to her as well. As a Warlock though, she knew that  _real_  power came from knowledge. Now that she knew - that she  _understood_  what the Storm felt like and how it affected her - she could wield its power more effectively.

Either way, she was done here. It was time to meet up with Astra and Valeriya, and take the fight to Oryx and his Taken horde.


End file.
